Dean's New Family
by Phoenix RedMask
Summary: What if Amara gave Dean something else, with his mother? What if this gift changes his life forever?
1. Alpha and Omega

**I only own the surprise Dean gets in this chapter. Everything else is not mine.**

 **Will Contain Spoilers For Season 12 and Season 13 so watch those two seasons before reading this.**

In a beautiful garden, God or Chuck held out a hand, with a smile on his face. Another hand, belonging to Amara grabbed it, as a light began to appear with their hands. Dean gasped a little, but he stood his ground and kept quiet, as he saw Chuck and Amara look longly into each other's eyes.

Dean looked up a little and saw as the sun's light began to come back, making him move a little bit. He then saw as Amara returned Chuck's power to him, making sure he wouldn't die. He then saw as they smiled a little and looked back at him.

"I think we're just gonna go away for a while and…" Chuck said, but Dean cut him off and said, "Hey, yeah, family meeting. I get it."

The two looked at him and smiled genuine smiles.

"But first…" Chuck said, as he began to walk forward, towards the elder Winchester before him.

Dean gasped, but then saw as Chuck pulled the bomb out of him, making him close his eyes a little, from the pain, but once it was done he gasped a little.

"Better?" Chuck asked.

Dean then looked around, finally focusing on Chuck and asked, little bit breathless, "What about us? What about Earth."

Chuck replied, "Earth will be fine. It's got you… and Sam."

Dean then saw as Chuck went up to join Amara, taking her hand as he got out to her, but they both smiled.

Amara now spoke up and said, "Dean, you gave me what I needed most."

Dean looked over at Chuck and she continued to say, "I wanna do the same for you. Give you something you need."

They both at each other and Amara let go of Chuck's hand, as she walked over to Dean, with a smile on her face.

Dean smiled a little and she kissed him one last time and whispered, "I know you will love her like you have loved me."

He looked at her, in confusion and saw that once they got together, Amara became a black like smoke and Chuck became a white like smoke. Then, the two smokes wrapped around each other and went away from the garden, leaving a little bit of a confused Dean.

Then, he ended up in a forest like place, making him a little bit upset.

As he was trying to find his way, he was pulled down a few branches and said, "Come on. Where the hell am I?"

He finally came out a few brushes and heard a woman cry out for help, just as he began to hear a baby's cry.

Dean ran to another bigger clearing and saw a small child was in the middle of it, in a small basket. He went to the baby and saw she had his eyes and a wearing a onesie similar to the onesie he found Amara was wearing, the first time they had ever met.

He saw as the baby wrapped a small hand around one of his fingers, but he then saw something.

 _Amara was holding a small ball of light, in her hands. She smiled and began to wrap it around, with her darkness, but the light never went out._

 _When it was done, a small baby girl was there, in her hands, just sleeping to her heart's content. She smiled and created a basket, big enough for the child to stay asleep in and so she wouldn't get hurt, on her journey._

" _Little one, I hope Dean loves you just as much as I love you and as he loved me. I know he will treat you well. Afterall, you are both him and me, in a way. Be safe." She said, as she sent the baby away._

Dean gasped, out of the vision and saw as the small baby was smiling, right at him, with eyes just like his. He smiled and picked up the baby, out of the basket and then saw a familiar face come to him, still wearing the white gown she wore the night she died.

The two looked into each others eyes and Dean felt as if his whole world was finally going to come together.

He finally got up the courage and asked, "Mom?"


	2. Keep Calm and Carry On

**I only own Charlie. Sorry about the wait!**

Dean just stood there, baby in his hands, as he just looked at the woman who died to protect his younger brother and was the reason he became someone who hunts the things that go bump in the night.

He just stood there and began to walk forwards, as he asked, "I uh… are you… really...real?"

The two just looked at each other and Mary saw the young child, in Dean's hands He looked down and remembered that now he has a daughter to look after. He moved one hand and raises it up to touch Mary, but she caught it and twisted it, making Dean kneel and cry out in pain.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you?" She asked, getting ready to tighten the grip a little bit more.

Dean replied, "I'm-I'm Dean. Winchester. I'm your son."

Mary looked around a little, but she took a look at the young baby and said, "No. My Dean is four years old."

He let out a few shaky breaths, as he said, "I was when you died."

She gasped, but then let go of Dean and began to see flashes of coming into Sam's nursery and seeing the demon, right before she was pinned to the ceiling, catching fire and seeing Sam cry.

Dean got off his knees and rocked the small baby a little, before looking at the shaken up woman before him.

"Mom. Listen to me. Your name-your name is Mary Sandra Campbell, okay. You were born December 5 1954, to Samuel and Deanna Campbell. You father, he bounced around a lot, for, uh, work, and you bounced along with him and you ended up in Lawrence, kansas." Dean said, trying to calm her down.

She looked at him and asked, "How do you know all that?"

Dean tried to hide a few tears and said, without breaking his voice as best he could, "Dad told me."

Mary then look down, seeing the baby in his hands, as he continued to say, "March 23, 1972, you walked out of a movie theatre-"Slaughterhouse Five." You loved it, and you bumped into a big Marine and you knocked him right on his ass. You were embarrassed and laughed it off, saying you could make it up to him with a cup of coffee. So, you went to, uh, Mulroney's and you talked and he was cute and he knew the words to every Zeppelin song, so when he asked you for your number, you gave it to him, even though you knew your dad would be pissed. That was the night that – that you met –"

Mary took it off him and said, "John Winchester."

Dean continued to say, "August 19, 1975, you were married... in Reno. Your idea. A few years later, I came along, then Sammy."

Dean needed a little bit of a breathing point, making Mary replied, "And then I burned. How long have I been gone?"

Dean looked down at the little one and said, "33 years."

Mary then came forward and touched his jacket, as she finally looked into his eyes and said, "Dean."

He replied back, "Hi mom."

She looked over him a little and then hugged him, letting Dean take it in too, but then they both heard a crying noise.

They looked down and saw the little baby girl was beginning to cry a little. Mary looked at Dean and he then looked back down at the baby.

"Oh, this is your granddaughter. A gift from a friend." Dean said, letting Mary see the child before her.

She caressed the sleeping child's face and asked, "What's her name?"

Dean laughed a little and Mary just said, "Well, if you or Sammy were going to be a girl, I was going to name one of your Celeste. It was the name of a family friend who would sometimes look after me. I thought of her like a second mom."

Dean smiled and said, "Celeste Reed Winchester. My daughter and your granddaughter, but I'm gonna call her Charlie. The name of a good friend of mine."

Mary smiled and Dean asked, "Let's go talk, okay?"

They both sat on a park bench, letting the sun rise and having a talk and Dean putting his coat onto Mary, with Mary holding a sleeping Charlie..

She then asked, "How did he die?" Dean replied, "He gave himself up for me."

She smiled and began to tear up, remembering the good times of when Sam and Dean were just little babies and John with them.

Mary wiped away the tears and asked, "And he was a hunter? And he raised uo and Sam to…

A silence came and Dean just replied, "Yeah, he did."

She let out a breath and wiped away a few loose tears and asked, " And you said we've met before, when you traveled through time?"

Dean nodded his head, right before saying, "Twice. Your memory got wiped, so…"

Mary then asked, before meeting the silence, "And I saw you when I was a ghost... which I don't remember, either."

She then asked, "And God's...sister brought me back to life? With the little one now in your hands?"

Dean replied, "Pretty much."

The two were engulfed in silence again, just before Dean said, "It's a lot. And I know it's a lot. And I'll explain everything. I will. But right now, let's get out of here. Let's get you and Charlie home. Come on, Mom."

Dean got off the bench, taking his daughter with him and used a hand to reach out to Mary. She took his hand and they began to head out the park like forest.

After some time, the three entered into the Men of Letters bunker. Mary went in first and got a good luck at where both of her boys have been staying for quite a few years.

She grabbed the railing and asked, "You live here?"

Dean met up with her, giving Charlie a bottle and replied, "Yeah, when we're not on the road. It's an old Men of Letters bunker."

Mary looked at him and asked, "Men of Letters?"

Dean began to walk down the stairs and replied, "Yeah."

Mary began to follow Dean, as she then said, "They're a myth. An old Hunter's story."

Dean replied, patting little Charlie on the back, still walking down the stairs, "Not so much. New duds look good."

Mary chuckled and replied, "Well, thanks. It's better than walking around in that nightgown the rest –

The two then stopped and saw quite a few splatters of blood. Charlie even saw them and began to cry a little. Dean began to try and calm her down, as he began to look around, holding his daughter close.

Mary said, "That's blood." Dean replied, "Yeah. And I guess it's freaking out little Charlie a little."

Dean looked around and found something similar to a basket and put Charlie in it, kissing her forehead, right before he pulled out a gun, cocking it. He followed the path of blood, coming to the library like area.

"Sammy? Cass?" He called out, receiving so answer.

He continued to follow the path of blood and found a sigil painted on the wall, with the blood being as dry as the sand. His eyes began to cover all of the main area, searching for the intruder. Mary looked around a little, but also kept checking back on the little one, asleep in the basket.

Dean came out and grabbed the spare gun from under the map table, cocked it, and went over to Mary.

"Take this. Stay here and keep Charlie safe." Dean said, before walking off.

Mary say him walk off, as she asked, "Dean?"

But Dean just walked off, saying, "Sammy?"

Mary began to move around, keeping close to her granddaughter, but went up to the book/library section, still looking around. She went to one of the many bookcases, but turned around, after hearing the sound of a door close and footsteps getting close. She hid behind one of the pillars, gun ready and everything.

Once the sound of steps stopped, she pointed her gun and Castiel and said, "Hands in the air. Get on your knees."

"Who are you and where is Sam? And why do I still sense the darkness?" Castiel asked, getting closer to Mary.

Mary cocked the gun and said, "Hands now."

Dean came in, seeing the gun stand down and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Dean went over to Mary, putting her gun down and said, "It's okay. It's okay. He's a friend, all right?"

Dean went over to the angel and said, "Hey Cass."

Castiel practically screamed Dean's name and embraced him. Seeing his once thought dead friend.

Dean lightly touched Cass's back, trying to calm him down a little. Mary looked at the two, with a little bit of confusion on her face.

The two let go of each other and Castiel said, almost in an angry like tone, "Dean. You're alive?"

Dean nodded and said, "Yeah."

Castiel then asked, "What about the bomb and the Darkness? What happened? And why do I still sense the darkness? And why is there a baby on the map table?"

"I'll tell you everything, including the baby. Where is Sam?" Dean asked. Castiel replied, "He's not here."

Castiel then turned to Mary and she asked, "Are you a hunter?"

Both Castiel and Dean said, "No, I'm an angel." ("He's an angel.") Mary asked, "Come again?" Dean replied, "An Angel, with a capital "A." You know, wings, harp."

Castiel turned to Mary and said, "No, I don't have a harp."

Dean then said, "This is Castiel."

Dean turned to Castiel and said, "Cass, this is...Mary. Winchester."

As Castiel turned to face Mary, he asked, "Your mother?"

Dean replied, "Yeah. So, wait, uh, where – where is Sam? He's not answering his phone, there's blood on the floor. What's going on?"

Castiel turned to Dean and said, "I don't know. We came back here, there was a woman waiting for us. She blasted me away. I don't know who she was. I don't know what happened to Sam.

Mary came forward and asked, "I don't understand. What happened?"

Dean ignored his mother and said, "Okay, well, the bunker's empty, so – so they've obviously left here. You said woman – not an angel, not a demon, a-a human."

Castiel replied, "She was human."

A silence broke out, letting Dean process all of this and then he said, walking off, "When did this go down?"

He went over, to get Charlie and his laptop, letting Charlie feel the touch of her father again, making her smile.

Dean sat down, as Castiel said, "It was 2:12 a.m."

He opened it up and began to drop a little typing, while still caring for the young daughter in his hands.

Mary asked, "Is that a computer?" Castiel replied, "Yes. I don't trust them."

Dean then pulled up traffic cams, trying to find anything that will help him in his search for Sam. But as he typed, Castiel went over to the baby and found the last piece of the darkness was inside of the child.

But as Dean was typing, he said, "Cass, long story short Amara and Chuck are together, as brother and sister, and Amara gave me this little one and mom."

Castiel nodded and was about to say something, But Dean then said,Got something. An S.U.V. ran a red light a few blocks from here at 2:21 a.m. And there wasn't another car for 40 minutes."

Mary asked, "How did you do that?" Dean replied, "I hacked the traffic cams."

Dean looked at her and said, "Welcome to the future."

Castiel asked, "You think it's them?"

Dean looked at him and said, "It's worth a shot."

The three, plus the baby, come down to the garage, with Castiel carrying a familiar car seat.

Dean turned on the lights and Mary just stood there, gazing at the car that John has kpet ever since they had met.

Dean turns to his mother, daughter still in hand and asks, "Mom?"

She came forward and began to see the car that her husband had, no matter what, with memories coming back to her head.

Mary touched it, letting her hand got over the car as she said, "This was John's car. Oh, she's still beautiful."

Dean was on the other side, saying, "Hell, yeah, she is."

Mary touched the roof and asked, "Hi, sweetheart."

She looked through the open window and looked over the seats, continuing to say, "Miss me?"

She overlooked the car, seeing as it was still in amazing condition, but her eyes stopped wondering to see the back seat. Dean was on the other side and saw his mother was beginning to remember the good times and the sexy times.

Dean realizes and said, "Oh."

Dean then begin to think that he might have been conceived in the very car he know loves. He looks at his mom and she just gets that smirk on her face. He got out of the open window and looks over the roof, feeling a sense of uncomfortableness. He looks at Castiel, who was confused.

Dean looks around and said, "We should go. And put the carseat in the back."

After some time on the road, they came up to a normal looking house, with the garage door open. Mary got out of the back and Castiel got out, looking around at the place. Dean just turned his head and saw sleeping Charlie, in the back seat. He smiled and let his hand touch her face, making a small smile appear on her sleeping face.

Mary smiled and said, "John did that same thing after we brought you home from the hospital."

Dean chuckled, but got out of the impala and just rolled down the window next to Charlie.

He met up with the other two and the three began to walk into the open garage, seeing a man work on a car.

"Jamie Ross?" Castiel asked, trying to get the man's attention.

The man turned around and looked at the group, wiping his hands, as he asked, "Who's asking?"

Castiel waked froward and asked, "The blond woman that you drove yesterday, what was her name?"

Jamie asked, "Blonde? Sorry, mate, you got the wrong –"

He stopped talking as Castiel hit him in the head, with his own head, twice.

"Casa." Dean said, making Castiel stop hitting the man in the head.

Castiel lets Jamie hit the hood of his car and Mary asks her son, "That's an angel?"

Dean gave a 'yep' like look, as Castiel still held Jamie and said, a little bit demanding, "Blonde. Name. Now."

Jamie replied, scared, "I-I-I don't know her name." Castiel then asked, "What do you know then?"

Then, Mary was in a cafe like place with Charlie in her carrier seat, just looking around at the world, just as she was. She saw a family with everyone on a forum of device she has never seen before, it made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she just looked at the infant and smiled a little.

She then saw as Castiel came over and gave her some coffee and had a bottle for Charlie.

As Castiel sat down, he said, "This must be difficult for you. I remember my first moments on Earth. It was jarring."

Mary scoffed and said, "That's one word for it. I grew up with Hunters. I've heard of people coming back from the dead before. But to actually do it... after 30 years. A lot's changed."

She looked around again and said, "A lot. But at least I know I'm not the only one in this."

Mary looked at Charlie again and the baby just smiled a little, letting Mary have a chuckle come out of her lips.

Dean joined the group, taking his daughter out of the carrier as Castiel asked, "Find anything?"

Dean was playing with Charlie as he said, "Yeah, ran the, uh, tail number that what's-his-face gave us. The plane that Evil Elsa flew in on has diplomatic registry."

Castiel sighed and Mary asked, "Which means?"

Dean looked at his mother and said, "Which means its flight plans are sealed unless you want to hack the State Department."

Mary asked, "Who are these people?"

Castiel was going to answer, but then saw as a car drove by with a sign of the veterinary clinic on it.

"Dean. " Castiel said.

Dean looks over and sees the clinic and the van, as Charlie was holding onto one of his fingers.

The three went to the clinic, seeing the man, who drove by, was inside the clinic. Dean put Charlie into her carrier and Mary took her from him, nodding. He followed the doctor and put the gun to the back of the man's neck.

"Dr. Marion, how about you let us in?" Dean asked.

Now Mary, Castiel, and Dean were inside his office, asking the man questions about the events that considered earlier.

Dean asked, "So, you dug the bullet out of his leg, no questions asked?" Dr marion replied, "She offered me 100 grand." Mary asked, a little angry, "And you took it?" Dr Marion replied, "Student loans were a bitch, okay?"

Castiel began to walk to him, angrily, until Dean held him back and said, "Cass! Cass! Cass! Don't hurt him. Not yet."

Dr. Marion calmed down a little and said, "All right, look, she didn't give me her name. When we were done, the driver bailed, I got paid, and then some other chick shows up, and they all drive away."

Mary asked, "And you took it?"

Dr. Marion replied, with a look as if he was hiding something,"Yeah. Totally."

Mary didn't buy the act and said, "Hurt him."

Dean just looked at Mary and saw as Castiel stepped forward and grabs the doctor by his collar.

The doctor calls out, "Oh, oh, aah! I have her phone number! Okay? Okay, look, look, look. Look, I don't know where they are, but she called me a couple hours ago – a few hours ago, asking about the sedative I gave the guy. So...I've got her phone number."

The three then wait for him to make the call. Dean tickled little Charlie, making her laugh and Mary chuckled as well.

Dean looked at her and she said, "You'll make a great father, just like John did, before I died."

Dean smiled and heard the doctor say, "Uh."

He went grabbed the phone from the doctor's hand and said, "Listen, bitch. I don't care who you are, I don't care what you want. You have my brother."

A pause was heard and a female voice said, " _Dean Winchester. I heard you were dead."_

He replied, "Well, you heard wrong. Now I'm gonna give you one chance – just one – to hand Sam back." The voice replied, " _Sorry. Not possible."_ Dean said, "Oh, you think you can run from me? Try it. Because when I find you – and I will find you – if he is not in one piece, I will take you apart. You understand me?"

A click was heard and Dean just snaps the phone in half, with a look on anger on his face. The three then left the clinic and were not in the impala, with Castiel in the back and Mary in the front, getting onto the road.

Inside the impala, Castiel was playing with the baby a little bit, with Dean focused on the road and Mary looked out the window..

Mary asked, "Now what?" Dean replied,"Well, we got her number. Let's head back to the bunker, and we'll put a trace on it."

Then, out of nowhere, a car hits the impala, maining at Mary. Dean;s car sped a little and he tried to turn it. The sounds were making Charlie cry a little bit, as Castiel Tired to hold Charlie and protect her. Dean pressed the brakes and tried to control the car, as it screeched to a stop. It stopped on one part of the four way and the car was on the other.

The engine goes off and Dean reaches for his mother, letting his daughter cry out a little bit.

"Mom? Charlie?!" Dean asked.

Castiel put a hand on Mary, saying, "She's unconscious, but there's no serious damage. I tried to protect Charlie the best I could."

Dean reached over and said, "All right. Help her and I'll get Charlie."

Dean got out as Castiel did, holding the crying baby. Castiel handed Charlie to Dean and began to help out Mary. Dean was a little mad and got Mary up examining her wounds.

A new voice called out, "Dean Winchester, I presume?"

Dean turned around and saw a woman in all black, with only a cut on her left cheek, just below the eye. He gave Charlie to Castiel and stood his ground, no fear in his eyes.

She walked away from ehr car, hiding her brass knuckles, and said, "You should be more careful with your location services on your phone."

Dean asked, "Are you one of them?" She replied, "I'm one of them." Dean said, "Yeah."

He walked up to her and grabs her by the collar, saying, "You tell me where my brother is, and I might take it easy on you."

She replied, "Oh, please don't."

She broke out of Dean's grip and begin to hit him, with her brass knuckles. He hit her a few times, getting her into a headlock, but she twists his arm around and threw him onto the ground, as she went for Castiel.

He put Charlie next to Mary and was going to touch her forehead, but she pushes his hand away and began to fight him and throws final punch, knocking him to the ground. He spit out some blood, as Dean ot back to his feet and looked at the woman.

Dean began to look around, for something, but the woman asked, "Looking for this?"

She then revealed the handgun Dean was looking for. She walked over and put it on the trunk of the impala.

As she continued to walked, she said, "So round two?"

She now looked at Dean and asked, "Anyone?"

She walked towards Dean and Dean met her halfway, and began to throw punches, which she blocked. In return, she gave him eard punches and he was starting to get worn out. He tried it again, but it didn't work, resolving in a bit of dizziness.

Castiel regained himself and pulled out his angel blade, ready to strike. Dean saw the first coming and tried to stop it, but his hand got hurt, because of the brass knuckles. She then kicked him, causing him to hit the vehicle.

Castiel tried to kill her with the blade, but she stopped him, hitting him and knocking the blade out of his hand and flipping him over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Charlie was still crying, but her body began to gain some light and the light kept on growing.

Back with the fight, the woman punched Castiel down, face first and she just smiles, as the light from the car was gone.

She then picked the gun off the impala, cocked it and aimed it at both Dean and Castiel.

She said, "You know, I would've thought for two strapping lads like yourselves, you would've lasted a tad longer. But hey, you know what they say. Good things come to those –

The woman stopped as the angel blade went through her chest, but she fired the gun, with two shots, at Dean. He moved out of the way, as final bullet was shot, revealing a seventeen year old girl, wearing Mary's nightgown. Her dirty blonde hair was down to her back with a single braid, on the right side of her face and her hazel green eyes.

The two looked at the girl and she asked, "Dad?"

He gasped and Castiel asked, "Are you Charlie?"

She nodded and Dean got up, overlooking the girl who once was just a day old, now is a full grown teenager. He just hugged her and let the tears roll down his face, and Charlie just hugged him, for the first time.

Castiel got up and said, "Dean, maybe some of Amara's powers are within her, so maybe when she saw us in danger, her body changed to that of a teenagers."

Daughter and father let go and Charlie said, 'I saw you guys were in trouble and I knew I had to help, but I never knew I could do this."

The three just looked at each other and Mary just saw the girl who was a baby a minute ago was now a teenager.

She just let it go and stayed close with her granddaughter, who was looking at her hands.

Mary puts a hand on her shoulder and Charlie smiled a little, but still was holding her hands together, a little scared of them.

As Castiel began to hide the car, by using trees, Dean goes over to his daughter and his mother.

He kneels down before both and says, "Found her cellphone in the car. Last phone call was made from Aldrich, Missouri. We're guessing Sam's probably around there."

Mary said, "Good. That's great."

Dean looks over at his daughter and saw the look in her eyes. He put his hand on both of her hands and looks into the eyes sos similar to his own.

"You okay?" He asks. Charlie replies, "I don't know. One minute I'm a helpless baby and now I'm a teenager who just killed someone."

Dean hugged her and said, "I didn't want this life for you and I wanted you to be safe, but I guess I can't even do that."

Charlie began to cry and few tears and Dean just let her cry into his shirt, his chin on her forehead. Castiel now has returned to the team and let Mary and Charlie sit in the back, as Dean got into the driver's seat and he just sat in the passenger's seat.


	3. Mammia Mia

**Sorry it took so long. I have so much on my plate right now, but I'm happy to finally post this. I only own Charlie and everything else isn't mine.**

Back at the bunker, Dean was on the phone, saying, "I haven't found anything on these surveillance cameras. I mean, it's like they just disappeared. How about you? Any of the local beat cops see anybody that shouldn't be there?"

The voice of Castiel cam through and he said, " _It's pretty rural. Not a lot of beat cops."_

Dean rolled his eyes and closed them, as Castiel continued to say, " _I've checked all the motels, abandoned buildings. No sign of Sam."_

Dean reopened his eyes and said, "All right. I don't know. You know, check... real-estate offices. See if anybody bought a place or rented a place. I mean, these people had a freakin' plane. Maybe they do things legit."

Castiel replied, " _Okay, I understand. I'll call you in the morning."_

Dean got up and said, "Cass, hey. So, here's the thing. It's been kind of weird here with, you know, Mom being back and me now having a teenage daughter. It's like we don't know how to act around each other, so we just kind of make this small talk and act normal, but it's – it's so not normal."

Castiel asked, " _Um, I'm – I'm not sure. What – what has they said to you?"_ Dean replied, "Well, nothing. That – that – that's the whole point." Castiel then asked, " _Okay, what have you said to them?"_ Dean replied, "Well, nothing. I'm – I don't know what to say to them, you know? It – it's – it's like it's all just too much, and...I don't want to overwhelm them, especially Charlie." Castiel said, " _Don't make things needlessly complicated, as you humans tend to do. I'll call you."_

Castiel hangs up and Dean says, "Yeah. Great. That's helpful. Thanks."

He then sees as Mary walks in, wearing one of the robes, putting her hands into the pockets.

She asks, as she walks towards Dean, "Any news on Sam?"

Dean opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say, but then he said, "I'm, so somewhere outsi– here. Somewhere outside of Aldrich, Missouri."

He pulled out nd chair and said, as he sat down, "Cass is going through it with a fine-toothed comb, and I've cracked every database I could."

Mary looks at the computer and asks, "Every what?"

Dean looks at his mother and takes a second to let the realization to come to him, from her question.

He looked back at his computer and said, "Right. No Internet your first time around."

Dean looked back at his mother and she said, "Our house didn't have an electric typewriter. So...are you really afraid of overwhelming me and Charlie?"

He looks again at Mary and he begins to shake his head, slowly, as Mary waited a little.

Dean then straightened up and said, " Mom, look, I am... thrilled that you're back and to have Charlie in my life. I mean, I'm so damn happy, I-I-I can't even stand it."

Mary smiled and sighed, saying, " I just... it's just gonna take me a second to catch up, you know?"

Dean replied, " Yeah, no, no. Look, take – take all the time you need, all right? It's – it is what it is and the same is for Charlie."

Mary nodded and looked at the table saying, "And when we do find Sam…"

She leaned back in her chair, continuing to say, "how am I gonna face him?"

Dean looked around a little and asked, "What do you mean?"

Mary let out a breath and replied, "That yellow-eyed thing would never have come for him that night if I…

She took a second to get herself back together again, continuing to say, "I started all of this."

Dean looked at his mother, as she felt like tears were going to fall down her face.

Dean shook his and said, "He wouldn't do that. Believe me, he wouldn't do that. Family is important to do of us and he wouldn't throw it all away."

Mary smiled and asked, "Why do you go check on Charlie. I think she needs her father to talk to."

Meanwhile, Charlie was in her new room, just watching a show, with her black and red headphones on her neck. She now wore a red and black flannel, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and black jeans with brown and black combat boots and a purple bandana wrapped on her right knee.

She then looked up, seeing as the door was know opened, revealing her father, Dean Winchester.

"Hey. What are you watching?" He asked. Charlie replied, "Oh, a show I found called RWBY. I find it very interesting, especially the Yang and Ruby characters."

He chuckled and came to sit on the edge on the bed. Charlie looked up and out a small smile and Dean felt like he saw his own eyes, full of hope, but also felt so alone in the world he was in.

"Hey, what you did, you saved me, Cass and your grandmother and that is a win in my book." Dean said. Charlie replied, "Yeah, but I'm supposed to be a little baby, not even able to walk, let alone talk and now I'm a seventeen year old girl and I know so much and I hate it!"

The way she talked made Dean a little surprised, especially when she probably dug into her hands, with her nails.

He made a gesture, and she just went into his chest, crying her heart out, as he just kept on comforting her, hoping this will at least be enough for her to feel better and safe.

When Dean opened his eyes again, he saw that he was laying down, fully clothed, and looked over, seeing Charlie, as she was sound asleep. Her cheeks still stained with tears.

He had a small smile and went to his room, changing his clothes and went into the kitchen, with a laptop and began to work, as he got a cup of coffee ready.

He looked up, when he saw Mary walk in and asked, "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

She pulled up a chair and replied, "I had dreams all night."

Dean asked, "Good dreams?" Mary replied, "Stuff I'd forgotten about. Funny stuff your dad did."

She looked at Dean and said, "He was a great father, like you are."

He looked at her and said, "I saw you and Charlie falling asleep and the way you comforted her though it. That's what a parent should do."

Dean chuckled and nods, as his cell phone ring.

He answered it and asked, "Hey, Cass, what do you got?" Castiel replied, " _I think I may have found Sam's location."_

Dean looks at Mary, as she perks up, and Castiel continued to say, " _It's a farm. It appears empty, but it was rented two weeks ago to a woman with an English accent."_

Dean asked, "Did you have a look inside?" Castiel replied, " _No No, it's – it's powerfully warded."_ Dean asked, " _Powerfully warded? Okay, see, buddy, that – that was your headline right there."_

There was a bit of a pause and Castiel asked, "Are we still discussing the same thing?"

Charlie then walked in, just as her father asked Castiel, quite annoyed, "Where are you?"

Castiel replied, "I'll text you the address." Dean replied, "Okay, got it. I'm on my way."

He just hanged up, pulling his computer down, as Mary stood up and said, "I'll get my coat."

Dean said, "Wait. Uh Okay."

He stood up and said, "Why don't I take this one solo, okay? We just – we don't know what we're walking into here."

Mary said, "We never know. We're Hunters."

He nodded and said, "Right. Um... Okay, I-I can't do my job if I'm worried about you and Charlie, especially."

Mary looked down, then back up and said, " Dean. You won't have to be. I can handle myself. And I'm ninety percent sure Charlie can too."

Dean was going to say something, as Mary said, "Okay? All right, good talk."

Mary just began to walk away, as Dean looked down and said, "Oh, boy."

But after Mary left, He just looked at Charlie and she just asked, "What?"

He looked down and walked over to his daughter and said, "Come with me. I need to teach you something."

She followed Dean down into a part of the bunker, with signs of people and glass, right before the two.

Dean pulled out his gun and said, "Okay, I'm gonna teach you how to sue a gun. Hold it in your right hand, with your index finger on the trigger and since you're new, put your left hand on the handle as well."

Charlie did as she was told and kept her hazel eyes, in a target. She let out a breath and before Dean said anything, she fired the gun and hit the target, right on the head.

Dean was surprised, as she put his gun down and asked, "Like that?"

He smiled and replied, "Nice shot. Couldn't have done better than myself."

She smiled and Dean looked into her eyes, seeing his own and just feeling a sense of pride and happiness go through him.

Later on, the three were now in the black impala, driving down a watered down road. Mary was in the passenger's seat with Dean driving and Charlie in the back, eyes closed and close to sleep.

Dean was shaking his head, as he said, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Mary replied, "I'm your mother. You have to do what I say."

He looked at Mary and turned back to the road, as she said, "Look. They targeted the bunker. They obviously know a lot about you and Sam. They'll be expecting you. Charlie and I will be the last people they'd expect."

Dean thought it over and even glanced at his mother and asked, "You were good at this, weren't you?"

Mary smiled a little and replied, "Very. The thing is, Hunters…"

She looked at her sleeping granddaughter, then at Dean and continued to say, "No matter how good they are, they all end up the same way."

Dean took in the silence and said, "You know when you died, it changed Dad."

Mary looked at him, as he glanced at her and continued to say, "I mean, he was Hell-bent on finding out what happened. The Hunter life, it just took him over. I guess I was the same. But Sammy – Sammy, he was different. He wanted out. He went to school."

Dean looked at Mary and said, "He went to Stanford."

Mary looked at Dean and said, "Sam had a chance to get out? And he came back?"

Dean kept looking at the road and said, "When Dad disappeared, Sam and I looked around, and something became very clear. That the only thing we had in this world – the only thing, aside from this car – was each other."

Mary just looked at him, as thunder was heard and the two just looked out of the windshield.

Soon enough, they arrived at the barn and the three got out, right as Castiel just waited for them, from the hood of a truck.

Dean walked over and said, "Where's all this warding you mentioned?"

Castiel walked over to him and replied, "It's cloaked. It's very powerful."

He turned around, seeing Mary and Charlie just looking around and asked, "You brought your mother? And your daughter?"

Mary just walked up, between the two and said, "Hello, Castiel. Yes, he did."

Meanwhile, Charlie got a slight headache, seeing someone with glowing red eyes and someone else with angel wings, but it quickly went away. She made it look like nothing happened and continued to scout out the area.

She then asked, as Mary looked at Dean, "You sure there's anyone inside?"

Castiel let out a breath and said, "No. The agent said the lease was handled long distance, but someone warded the house."

He looked at the angel and said, "I'm gonna go have a closer look."

Mary then begins to follow Dean, as Charlie goes off on her own and no one even notices.

He said, not even looking behind him and said, "Mom, I got this"

He turned around and she said, "You can keep me from driving, Dean. Not from hunting."

The hunter shakes his head, after thinking it out and looks at Castiel for a little bit of help.

The angel said, right after walking forward, "I'm locked out by the warding. I could use the company."

Dean just smiled, thanked Castiel and just walked away from the two, forgetting that his daughter just climbed in, through a window.

She landed softly and began to look around, as another headache came on. She grasped her head, but also saw as a few picture frames and weapons began to rise up a little, right before she saw something.

 _Her father was put into a chair, devil's trap under him and a man with short hair, right behind his ears, sling on his arm just looking at him, as he walked in._

" _Really?" Dean said, as the man sat the box down, revealing a red and white blood carrier._

 _The man looked at Dean and said, "For whatever it's worth, I got your blood type."_

 _The man smiled and got back to work, as Dean said, "Sam, I know you think you're gonna try and fix me, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to be fixed?"_

 _Sam pulled out a flask as Dean continued to say, "Just let me go live my life. I won't bother you. What do you care?"_

 _Sam turned around and asked, "What do I care?"_

 _He just shook his head and was going to say something, but then saw as Dean had left him speechless._

 _Sam just looked down and began to sprinkle holy water, as he said,_ "Ritum Sacrum. Hanc Terram Consecro."

 _But as he was doing this, Dean said, "You think I'm just gonna sit here like Crowley, getting all weepy while you shoot me up?"_

 _Sam walked back to the table, as Dean said, "Well, screw that. I don't want this."_

 _Sam replied, "Yeah, I pretty much figured that out." Dean asked, "You don't know if this is going to work, do you?"_

 _Sam just picked up a shot as Dean continued to say, "You know, I've got a hell of a lot more running through me than just demon juice."_

 _Sam put the shot down and said, his voice getting warped as he went, "Yeah Mark of Cain, got it."_

Charlie got back to reality, breathing hard, as she saw everything that was levitating just sat back down. She looked at her own hands and put them on the ground, seeing the whole house, but found the same man, from the vision, looking like he was on the verge of death, with her father, being connected to something.

She got to her feet, very slowly, and carefully made her way to the basement, checking every corner for the woman or anyone else.

Charlie made her way to the basement and saw the woman went back upstairs, as Sam and Dean had their moment, from the other side of the door.

Sam looks at Dean and said, "Dean."

Dean was a little disoriented, but said, "Hey."

Sam was still breathing heavily, as he said, "I thought you were dead."

Dean looked away, from his younger brother and said, still a little disoriented, "I'm not sure that I'm not."

Sam asked, "So?" Dean replied, "I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything, okay?"

The elder brother glanced at the entrance and asked, "First off, who's Angry Spice?"

Sam racked his brain and replied, "She, uh – she's – she's Men of Letters. Uh, British Men of Letters."

Dean looked at his brother and asked, "Is that a thing? What the hell? Aren't we supposed to be on the same team?"

The sound of door opening spooked all three and Charlie sneaks in behind her, trying to stay undetected.

Toni descended down the stairs and said, "Gentlemen. So, to recap – you live in the Men of Letters bunker, awash in the world's greatest collection of occult knowledge, and yet you know "nothing."

Dean tried to make it like a joke and said, "Right. What a waste."

It pained Charlie to hear him in pain, but she waited for the right time, to strike.

The british woman said, "It seems you apes have never read a single book. The Men of Letters has a long tradition of intellectual excellence."

She pulled out an ice pike-like device and said, "In London, we've undertaken exhaustive studies of even the most arcane topics."

The elder brother looked at his younger brother, as the woman continued to say, as she turned to them, "For example, parts of the body most sensitive to intense pain."

She grabs Dean's face and continued to say, "The eardrum. Decaying tooth. Below the belt, of course. And my favorite – under the eyelid."

Charlie decided now was the time and grabbed a black handheld gun and said, "Pitty your won't get to try it."

The three looked at the teenager, walking down the stairs. Dean looks shocked, as Sam just has a confused look, on his face.

The woman was just keeping her cool, pulling the pick like object away from Dean, saying, "Well, we have another hunter here, but how did you get passed the wards?"

Charlie just chuckled and said, "Believe me when I say I'm more than meets the eye."

She cocked the gun and said, "Now, let my father and uncle go, you evil bitch. They both have been through enough hell."

The woman chuckled and said, "You really want to threaten a british men of letters? You are completely insane."

Charlie smiled, but then asked, as she kept her gun locked onto the woman, "You remember the event of the sun being destroyed."

She chuckled and replied, "Yes."

Charlie closed her eyes and reopened them, full of passion and said, "I'm the daughter of the woman who did that."

The woman gasped and they all saw as darkness vines wrapped around the woman, making her go through the door and locked it, as she banged on it.

Charlie began to try and let Sam, but began to feel a headache come on and it kept on growing.

Sam asked, "Who are you?" She replied, "Sam Winchester, I'm your niece, Charlie."

Sam just looked confused and looked at Dean, as he said, "Long story short, she is a child Amara created from her and me, as a parting gift."

Sam just accepted it, but they both saw as Charlie was breathing heavily, as she put a hand on her forehead.

The two brothers began to worry, but the three Winchesters looked and saw the woman bust down the door, pick still in hand. She was very mad, but she still tried to keep her composure.

"Impressive, to say the least. But when I'm done here, you're coming back with me, to train in London." Toni said.

The two men tried to struggle, as Toni got closer to Dean, with the ice pick right under his eye. She looked at Charlie, seeing her be a little weak and just got ready to hur Dean, when a gun cocking was heard.

Everyone looked and saw Mary Winchester, gun in her hands and determination in her eyes.

"Get away from my family." She said.

Pretty much everyone was looking suprised, except for Charlie and Dean, but Charlie was still recovering, a little.

Sam asked, "Mom?"

Dean looked at the younger brother, smiled, and said, "Yeah."

Sam looked at him, in confusion, but saw as Mary walked over and got the keys, and say, "Drop it."

Everyone just looks at Toni, who does nothing, but just put down the pick, as Mary said, "Ground."

Toni just did nothing and Mary hit her, with the butt of her gun. She gave Dean the keys and he tries to begin getting his chains undone, as Mary kept an eye on Toni and Charlie finally got to her feet and just focused on the small heacahe she had.

Mary then said, "That's the ground."

Toni then snapped the gun away, as it fired an tussled with Mary and pushes her away, as she hits bith Sam and Dean. She aimed for Charlie, but she kicked her, in the leg. Toni then went to Mary and hit her in the throat and stoamch, then threw her agaisnt he wall, as Dean finally got out of his shackles.

Toni punched Mary again, before she got punched by Charlie. Toni turned her ateenion to Charlie and tried to move, but they all saw the black vines were holding her down, as Charlie kicked her, in the stomach, making her hit the wall.

"That's for hurting my family." She said, running over to Mary.

Toni regained herself and they all heard Dean say, "Holy crap."

Toni then threw a peice of glass, hitting Charlie right in the arm, as she cut her hand and put it near Mary.

Dean got the gun and aimed it at Toni, but she said, 'Xi."

It then caused mary to gasp for air, putting her hands around her throatEveryone looked at Mary, as Charlie began to try and get Sam out of the chair and his bindings, and trying to not foucsu on Mary.

Dean aimed to gun at Toni and said, "Kill the spell now."

Mary got onto her kness, as Toni showed no signs of letting her go, as Dean beagn to get even more angryer.

Dean then said, "I'm not kidding."

Mary put a hand on the ground, as Toni then said, "Shoot me, and your mother has no chance."

Mary looked at his own mother, as she gasped for breath, but didn't see as Toni grabbed another peice of glass, but looked over at Sam.

She said, "The gun."

Sam looked at Dean, then at his mother, as Dean uncocked the gun and put it near Toni. She looked over Dean and then had a smile come onto her face.

She then threw the peice of glass, aiming for Sam, but Charlie got in the way and it hit her, right in the stomach.

Charlie gasped and pulled her right hand away, seeing the blood, as she fell down, on her side. Dean knocked Toni out, as Mary began to breath, as he rushed over to his daughter and Mary went to help Sam out.

He carefully picked up Charlie, and said, "Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise. I'll never leave you."

She smiled weakly and said, "Thank you. I'm sorry about doing that."

Dean chuckled and said, "You protected family and that's a win in my book. You did good, like a hunter."

But breathing then stopped and Dean just began to cry into her, but then began to see...

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was worth it. P.S. if you want me to do a certain episode, message me or tell me in the reviews, but it has to be from Season 12, for now, but I will skip a few episodes, so be warned.**


	4. A Possible Future?

**I am so sorry about th e wait, but this chapter will kind of be like the episode,** _ **Wayward Sisters,**_ **where a new story is introduced into the story. Also, the visions with Dean and the Mark of Cain will be expained as to why they are there.**

 **I only own Charlie and another character that will be introduced near the middle to the end of the book.**

 _In a barn, a man with grey hair was holding up Dean Winchester, by the throat. The look in the older man's eyes was that of bloodlust and a devious form of compassion._

" _I'm saving you." The elder man said._

 _With a breathless tone, after snorting a little, Dean Winchester asked, "Save me from what?"_

 _The man replied, "From your fate."_

 _The elder man then through Dean across the barn's floor. Dean landed on his side and trying to regain his breath._

 _The man then asked, blade in hand, "Has it ever occurred to you?"_

 _He kicked Dean, so he was on his back, and asked, "Have you ever mused the fact that you're living my life in reverse?"_

 _Dean was working on his breath, as the man said, "My story began when I killed my brother, and that's where your story inevitably will end."_

 _Dean just looked at him and said, "No. Never"_

 _The winchester tried to get up and the man just kicked him in the stomach, making him go back down, as the man said, "It's called the Mark of Cain for a reason!"_

 _A blade was pointed at him and the man, know known as Cain, said, "First-first, you kill Crowley."_

 _Cain walked around and moved his arms, as he said, "There'd be some strange, mixed feelings on that one, but you'd have your reason."_

 _Dean picked his head up, as Cain continued to say, "You'd get it done, no remorse,"_

 _Cain then just stood in front of Dean and continued on, saying, "And then you'd kill the angel, Castiel. Now, that one-that I suspect would hurt something awful."_

 _The demon took a shallow breath, got on top of Dean and said, blde on his throat, "AND THEN!"_

 _Dean looked over, to see a knife, but heard Can say, "Then would come the murder you'd never survive, the one that would finally turn you into as much of a savage as it did me."_

 _The winchester struggled to get an answer out, "No."_

 _Cain cut him off and said, "Your brother, Sam."_

 _The two looked into each other's eyes and the demon said, "The only thing standing between you and that destiny is this blade."_

 _Dean stopped struggling and just stared at him and listened, as Cain said, "You're welcome my son."_

Charlie gasped and shot out of her bed, eyes wide and full of fear. She began to gasp for breath and began to melt her breathing slow down and make her feel calm.

She looked around and saw her room, with a nearby lamp on and she let her head hit the white pillow, reliving the images she just saw.

"What is the Mark of Cain anyway?" She asked herself.

She then saw that it was a little after six in the morning and she let her memories begin to take over, until she herself saying in her father's arms.

Charlie put a hand, on her stomach and felt as nothing was wrong and even looked down, checking it out, but there was nothing even a single bit wrong.

She bit her bottom lip and changed into a dark red t shirt with blue jeans and her brown combat boots, with her dirty blonde hair out of a braid, and herself in front of a mirror. She looked over herself and just began to brush her hair, letting her mind begin to wonder, as she heard something off.

Charlie grabbed a black and red handgun and opened up her door, heading down to the hallway. She kept to the walls and listened all around her, but was ready for when anything was going to strike.

But when she got to the kitchen, she pointed the gun at a seventeen year old girl, just putting down a while plate.

Her brown hair was just laying flat, going over her shoulders and her brown eyes focused on the plate. She wore a black t shirt with a black and blue flannel, sleeves unrolled and black jeans with dark red converse.

"You really need to learn when an intruder is in and when your cousin is just making food." The girl said.

Charlie put the gun behind her and said, "At least I know when to be on my toes, Jamie. You're starting to get rusty."

Jamie just smiled and let Charlie sit down, at the table as they waited for someone else to come. Jamie then sat down and they heard another set of footsteps come into the dining room.

The Winchester cousins turned to see a teenager with blonde and brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a blue jean jacket with a white shirt and light blue pants with some dark brown hiking boots.

"Hey Jack. What's up man?" Charlie asked.

He smiled and said, "Nothing, but I think there's something I need you to tell you two something."

Charlie began to drink some coffee, as Jamie was about to eat something, when Jack said, "I think I've found your grandparents and your fathers."

Charlie swallowed her coffee, but began a coughing fit, as Jamie asked, "So wait, you think that you have found grandma, our fathers and Castiel?"

He nodded and said, "I think I can open up a rift, with my new grace and maybe find them, in this world, the Bad Place, according to Kaia."

The two nodded and they got up, getting ready to head out the door.

But when Charlie grabbed a black and white flannel, her arm and the right side of her collarbone was hurting. She winced and checking both, but there was nothing there and just went out the door, but her inner right arm kept on hurting, near her elbow.

The three got into the familiar 1960's chevy impala, Charlie in the driver's seat with Jamie in the passenger's seat and Jack in the back, and went out of the bunker, heading down the street.

The three came to an old barn, where Jack was meditating with Jamie and Charlie keeping an eye on everything.

"Well, this is it, Team Free Will 3.0 huh?" Charlie said.

Jamie looked at her, confused and she continued to say, "The one half of a pair, born of a hunter and a woman who burned right before him."

Charlie looked back at Jack and say, "A nephilim, who just got his mojo back into him."

Lastly, Charlie pointed her gun towards her and said, "And the child of the last beared of the Mark of Cain and the literal darkness itself."

Jamie just chuckled, but Charlie then began to feel pain in her arm, growing even more by the second. She had to get on her eyes, from the pain, but Jack opened his eyes, as the cousins saw as Jack's eyes glew golden.

Charlie held her breath, trying not to scream, as Jamie kept on looking back and forth at each other.

"Jack! You need to stop! Something is happening, maybe it's your powers flushing, but you need to stop, you're hurting Charlie!" Jamie said.

Jack tried to stop, but just as his wings grew and glew to an unimaginable height, Charlie screamed and a blast happened, but none of them saw as a firmer Mark of Cain came onto Charlie's arm.

It was then seen that Jack and Jamie were in the Bad Place as Charlie was right outside of Sioux Falls, inner right arm bleeding, and unconscious.

But then, Charlie opened her eyes again, meeting with her father's own eyes, as he got to work calming her down.


	5. American Nightmare Pt 1

**Sorry it took so long to post this! So I have decided to try and split up episodes to at least two chapters. Plus, I will be skipping epsiodes and changing it up from the main storyline, especially when it comes to season 13 and 14. Again sorry it took so long and please tell me how you guys feel in the comments. For some reason my private messaging is not working so please send me a review and I do take contructive critizum and keep it PG-13.**

 **-Phoenix RedMask**

 _In a barn, a man with grey hair was holding up Dean Winchester, by the throat. The look in the older man's eyes was that of bloodlust and a devious form of compassion._

" _I'm saving you." The elder man said._

 _With a breathless tone, after snorting a little, Dean Winchester asked, "Save me from what?"_

 _The man replied, "From your fate."_

 _The elder man then through Dean across the barn's floor. Dean landed on his side and trying to regain his breath._

 _The man then asked, blade in hand, "Has it ever occurred to you?"_

 _He kicked Dean, so he was on his back, and asked, "Have you ever mused the fact that you're living my life in reverse?"_

 _Dean was working on his breath, as the man said, "My story began when I killed my brother, and that's where your story inevitably will end."_

 _Dean just looked at him and said, "No. Never"_

 _The winchester tried to get up and the man just kicked him in the stomach, making him go back down, as the man said, "It's called the Mark of Cain for a reason!"_

 _A blade was pointed at him and the man, know known as Cain, said, "First-first, you kill Crowley."_

 _Cain walked around and moved his arms, as he said, "There will be some strange, mixed feelings on that one, but you'd have your reason."_

 _Dean picked his head up, as Cain continued to say, "You'd get it done, no remorse,"_

 _Cain then just stood in front of Dean and continued on, saying, "And then you'd kill the angel, Castiel. Now, that one-that I suspect would hurt something awful."_

 _The demon took a shallow breath, got on top of Dean and said, blde on his throat, "AND THEN!"_

 _Dean looked over, to see a knife, but heard Can say, "Then would come the murder you'd never survive, the one that would finally turn you into as much of a savage as it did me."_

 _The winchester struggled to get an answer out, "No."_

 _Cain cut him off and said, "Your brother, Sam."_

 _The two looked into each other's eyes and the demon said, "The only thing standing between you and that destiny is this blade."_

 _Dean stopped struggling and just stared at him and listened, as Cain said, "You're welcome my son."_

But then, Charlie gasped and opened up here eyes, shooting straight up from the back of the impala and she saw that she was at a gas station, as Dean was filling up and Sam was coming back, getting some food.

She grabbed her head, as Sam got in and Sam saw that she was up and opened up her door.

"Hey, are you okay, you look like you just had a bad dream. I get them sometimes, but their not so bad anymore." Sam said, grabbing her leg.

Charlie nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just saw something that scared me a little. That's all."

Sam was going to say something, but Dean got into the driver's seat and said, "Come on you two. I don't need you two having a bonding moment right now."

But as Sam got into his seat, Charlie smirked and said, looking out the window, "Do you think grandma's going to be okay?"

Dean began to pull out, just leaving them in silence, as Charlie just listened to the radio and looked out the mirror, seeing a few trees just pass her by, with Dean in his own thoughts and Sam just trying to take in the silence around him.

The trio soon arrived at a church in Iowa and as Sam and Dean got out, to change, Charlie opened the door and Sam threw some clothes at her.

Dean looked at his brother and Sam said, "Last time we did this, she had to stay in the car and YOU wanted to bring her. She might as well help us and YOU trained her on how to use a gun."

Charlie just smirked and Dean said, "Okay, you two win, but you stay quiet and figure out a name for yourself."

Charlie nodded, excited and went off to change.

Sam was going to say something, but Dean gave him a book and said, "If she gets hurt, it's your funeral."

Sam rolled his eyes and closed the back of the impala.

Then, the three walked down an aisle, with Sam asking, "Father Valdecantos?"

A man turned around and looked at the three coming to him. He gave a comforting smile to a man in white garments and came up to them.

Sam said, "I'm Father Penn of the Dubuque Archdiocese."

He gave a hand to Dean and continued to say, "This is-"

Dean put a hand on himself and cut him off, saying, "Father DeNiro."

Sam let out a breath and Charlie said, "I'm Sister Elisa. I'm a new member to Dubuque Archdiocese."

Father Valdecantos smiled and Sam spoke up to say, "We're here to talk about Olivia Sanchez."

Father Valdecantos looked at the three, with Dean giving him a look of "intensity," and replied, "I'm not talking about that anymore."

Valdecantos turns, to walk away, when Charlie said, "Please father. We don't want to take up much of your time. We just want to ask a few questions."

Dean then said, "Besides, You sure were chatty with the press and the cops. "Priest Claims Demons Walk Among Us." Boy, that's quite the headline grabber."

Charlie gave him a look and saw as Valdecantos turned around and stopped.

He said, "I said I'm not talking about –"

Dean cut him off and said, "No, we heard you. Don't care."

Sam gave him a look and Charlie bit her lip, holding herself back, but then heard Valdecantos says, "You'll think I'm lying, like my bishop, like everyone. But I knew Olivia. She was a good person. I watched her get flayed alive by some invisible force. That was the devil's work. I've been told the church doesn't want us talking like that anymore – too old fashioned. But I know what I saw."

Reid nodded, taking all of it in and saw her father asked, "You see any black smoke?"

Valdecantos asked, "What?" Sam replied, "We don't think you're lying. We just wanna ask you a few questions, that's all." Charlie spoke up and asked, "Please father. We just want to know a few things."

He nodded and said, "Um...no. No smoke."

Dean asked, "What about sulfur? Did you smell, uh, rotten eggs?" Valdecantos replied, "No." Sam now asked, "You told people that she was speaking in tongues?" Valdecantos answered, "Yes. It sounded like Hebrew. Prok yaw-thi a-law-haw." Charlie spoke up and asked, "I think that is actually Aramaic instead of Hebrew, correct fathers?"

Dean agreed and Valdecantos asked, "What kind of church and your three apart of?"

Dean replied, "The old-fashioned kind."

Father Valdecantos did a quick smile and Dean began to walk off, with Charlie and Sam behind him. Sam thanked the priest and Charlie bowed, as the two moved a little quicker in order to catch up with Dean.

As they were walking, Dean said, "So no sulfur means no demon. You think the padre's right? We talking about Lucifer here?"

Sam replied, "Little small-town for him. I don't know. Maybe a rogue angel?"

Charlie was going to say something, but the three stopped, as Dean was looking over at a mother was watching as her son light a candle.

Sam called out to his brother, and looked at him, as Charlie was left in thought.

" _I wish I could have that same bond with dad, but I don't know him and I don't even know myself."_ She thought, as the trio left the church and got into the impala and came to a restaurant, with Dean talking to someone and Charlie was wandering through town.

She wore a red and gold flannel, with the sleeves rolled up and a black shirt with blue jeans and black converse.

Charlie was looking around, until she saw someone drive by on a motorcycle. They turned to look at her and then just focused back on the road. She wanted to follow after them, but she then saw as there was a shop set up with dozens of motorcycles.

She walked in and the man asked, "How can I help you miss?"

Charlie asked, "Um, how do I get a bike like one of these? Sorry, I'm new in town and I'm looking for something to drive."

The man smiled and said, "Well little missy, you've come to the right place. All you need to do is get your license and/or learner's permit and I'll get you one okay?"

Charlie smiled and he gave her the manuel, for free and she went back to the motel room, just reading the book and occasionally watching a little bit of _IT_ and _The Shining_.

She heard a car park and she hid the book behind a pillow and just pulled out a computer and then pulled out the tabs she was looking at. The brothers then walked into the motel room and were talking about something.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, not looking up.

Dean took a sip of his coffee and replied, "Well, other than that the master of butt rock is now the devil then everything else is good."

Charlie looked up and asked, "Vince Vincente? Great, so the world is ending now?"

Dean just chuckled and Sam just rolled his eyes. Both then sat down and changed out of their FBI uniforms and began to watch some TV, as Charlie kept on doing some research. She occasionally bit her lower lip and unknown to her, Dean saw as she bit her lip and even sometimes saw as she looked at her hands, but then he thought back to what happened before.

 _Dean held Charlie in her arms, getting ready to cry his eyes out. Sam looked away and Mary looked down in sadness._

 _But then, the three elder Winchesers saw as her wound began to heal and the blood around it began to go back into her body. Color began to return to her body and a slow and even rise began to come from her chest._

 _She slowly opened her eyes groaned a little, but gasped when she saw that she was still in the basement. She quickly sat up and coughed a little, but was surprised when she felt her father give her a hug._

" _I thought I lost you." Dean said._

 _Charlie hugged him back and she asked, "How am I alive?"_

The memory went away, as Sam said, "Dean, I'm gonna go ahead and get some food."

Dean nodded and Sam then wrote something down a gave it to Dean, as he waved bye to Charlie. He left the room and got into the impala and drove off, as awkward silence began to fill in the motel room. The elder Winchester then unfolded the paper and saw what Sam had wrote.

 **Try to talk to her. She needs a dad**

 **not a leader or a soldier**

 **Try talking to her about something**

 **she might like**

He crumpled up the paper and turned on the TV and began to watch as "Halloween" came on. Halfway through the movie, he saw as Charlie quickly looked up and watched a little of it, but then looked back at the computer.

Dean asked, "Do you like horror movies?"

Charlie looked down even more, but Dean then said, "Come on over here."

She nodded and put the laptop away and then crawled onto the bed and began to watch as Micheal was chasing Laurie Strode around. Dean began to feel a sense of pride and saw as this young girl was someone who was like him in many ways, but she was still her own person.

After the movie was over, he looked down and saw that Charlie was fast asleep, still holding him. A small smile came on his face, as he was about to move, but saw as Charlie's face began to scrunch up, as if she was having a nightmare. Dean moed in close, but also felt as he hit something hard, on his back. Carefully, he pulled out a book on driving motorcycles, and began to see a set of puzzle pieces align together.

When Sam got back, he saw as Dean was still wide away, but he was holding Charlie, as she looked like she was having a nightmare. He smiled and then put some food in the fridge and saw as Dean fell asleep, still holding his child.


End file.
